Love & Healing
by ChocolateChipCookie32
Summary: AU story that takes place after The Hunter. After the hunt, Gilligan stops eating, causing the others to worry about their friend. Will he be all right? Will love conquer all? PINGER AND MAG
1. Chapter 1

Gilligan was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Once the Skipper and the Professor got Gilligan out of the tree, they immediately took him back to his hut to lie down and get some rest. The poor boy had been up for twenty-four hours straight, running for his life. After that, they would insist that he get some food into him, for he was probably starving!

The others all wanted to run to Gilligan and give him hugs and kisses, but the Professor told them he needed some rest right now, and they could give him all the hugs and kisses they wanted later.

No, they weren't rescued, but at least Gilligan was safe now. That was their main concern. Of course, they wanted to be rescued, but not at the risk of losing their friend. They could only imagine what the poor young sailor had been through. Not knowing where to hide, not knowing if any minute, he was going to be gunned down in cold blood. The thought of it sent chills down everyone's spine. As they all sit at the communal table, waiting for Gilligan to wake up, Ginger had something to say to Mrs. Howell.

"Mrs. Howell, I've been thinking. You're sort of a hero."

"I am? How?"

"Well, if you didn't confront Ramoo, we wouldn't have gotten out of the jail, and the Professor and Skipper wouldn't have been able to help Gilligan."

Mary Ann smiled at the movie star and then at Mrs. Howell.

"She's right, Mrs. Howell!"

Mrs. Howell smiled at the two young women who were like daughters to her.

"I guess I did."

"I'm proud of you, Lovey, dear," Thurston said, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"We all are," the Professor put in.

"Indeed, Mrs. Howell. Thanks to you distracting that barbarian, our little buddy is safe," the Skipper said, on the verge of tears.

This made Mrs. Howell want to cry.

"Thank you all."

Once Gilligan woke up from his nap, he walked out to the communal table.

"Hey, everybody."

"GILLIGAN!"

They all jumped up and ran to Gilligan, enveloping him in hugs and kisses.

"Are you all right?"

"Were you scared?"

"How did you manage to run that long?"

"I'm fine. Yes, I was. And I don't know."

"Did you get enough sleep, little buddy?" Skipper asked.

"I think so," replied Gilligan.

"Well, sit down, Gilligan," Mary Ann said with a bright smile. "I've made a special dinner just for you. And coconut cream pie for dessert."

"That's okay, Mary Ann. I'm not really that hungry."

"But, Gilligan, you haven't eaten a thing in twenty-four hours," the Professor said.

"I'll just have water."

Gilligan got himself a cup of water. Everyone was staring at him in concern.

"You have to eat, Gilligan," Ginger said.

"I will later."

"But dear-" started Mrs. Howell.

"I SAID LATER, OKAY?"

Gilligan threw his coconut cup down and stormed off. Everyone was in complete shock!

"How dare he talk to a Howell that way?" said Mr. Howell, in anger.

"It's okay, Mr. Howell," said the Professor. "He didn't mean it. It's just the stress from what happened."

The Howells nodded in understanding at this.

"Of course, you're right, Professor," Mr. Howell said, sadly.

"Skipper, maybe we should go find him."

"No, Mary Ann. Let him cool down for a bit. Once he gets back to camp, he'll be starving. Mark my words. I know my little buddy."

Mary Ann nodded, but still wasn't convinced. She cared very deeply for Gilligan, and seeing someone who was usually so cheerful act out like that, broke her heart. The others decided to go ahead and eat or their food would get cold. They would keep Gilligan's food warm for him. No one ate any pie, for they wanted Gilligan to have it.

Once dinner was finished, the Professor walked up to Ginger.

"Ginger, may I have a word with you alone?"

"Sure, Professor."

The two walked into the Professor's hut. No one noticed their absence as they were off in their own worlds.

"Is something wrong, Professor?"

"Quite the contary, Ginger. I have something I need to get off my chest. Ginger, ever since the hunt, I've been thinking. Do you notice how I am always asking you to help me with experiments? How I came to you when I wanted advice on how to court a woman?"

Ginger nodded her head, yes.

"Ginger, I won't lie. The times we've kissed- I've enjoyed them, immsensely. When we made that movie, and I went on about bacteria, I was just nervous. I can't hold it in any longer. Ginger, I love you."

Ginger's green eyes widened at this.

"You what?"

"I love you. I have for quite a while. If you don't feel the same way, I completely understand. It'll hurt, but I'll be all right."

"Wow," Ginger said, smiling. "Professor, I love you, too!"

"You do?"

"Of course! I always have. Who do I always call for for help when I'm in trouble? You. I love helping you whenever I can. I'm drawn to you."

The Professor smiled and pulled the movie star close to him.

"Say something romantic," Ginger said.

"The capital of South Dakota is Pierre."

Ginger laughed and kissed the man of science. Once the kiss was done, the Professor spoke.

"Let's wait to tell the others. Gilligan needs us right now."

Ginger nodded her head in understanding.

"You're right."


	2. Chapter 2

Gilligan felt bad. He didn't mean to snap at the others the way he did. They were just worried about him. He sat near the entrance to one of the caves on the island, thinking about everything that had happened. He knew he had to eat, but he just didn't have an appetite right now. Hopefully, it would come back. Gilligan was actually more concerned about his friends than he was about himself during the hunt. What if Kinkaid had actually succeeded in killing him? Would he then kill the others as well? It was just too much to take. Right now, he just wished he was back at him in Pennsylvania with his family. His mother always knew just the right things to say and the right things to do. She would hold him in her arms and let him cry out his sorrows, no matter how old he was. It was a very rare thing for him to do, for he was usually a very happy person. Something really upsetting would have to happen for him to seek comfort.

The night time during the hunt had been the worst. It was so dark in the jungle, that it was hard to see if Kinkaid was right behind him or not. Gilligan had thought about hiding in this very cave when he ran past it, but figured Kinkaid would go in there to look for him, so that was out of the question. He wondered why Kinkaid had chosen him out of everybody? Before the hunt, Kinkaid told him that since Gilligan was the fastest runner out of the bunch, he would be more of a challenge, so that's why he was chosen. While Gilligan was scared, he was relieved that it wasn't any of the others who were picked. The thought of any of them going through that nightmare was just too much to take. Nobody deserved to be hunted like a wild animal. The other six had become like family to him, and the thought of anything bad happening to either one of them was enough to make him sick to his stomach. He grabbed a hold of his stomach, and ran over to the bushes and threw up. It wasn't a lot for he didn't have anything in his stomach at the moment, except water.

"Are you all right, dear boy?"

Gilligan turned around to find the Howells standing there, both with looks of concern on their faces.

"Yes, I'm fine now."

"Me and Thurston were just out for our usual afternoon stroll, and we heard a horrible sound coming from this direction, and decided to check."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Howell. Honest."

The Howells weren't convinced, but decided not to push him any further.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, poo! Everybody gets in bad moods, dear boy."

"Absolutely right, Lovey, dear. Gilligan, we just want you to know that if you want to talk, we're here to listen."

"Thanks, Mr. Howell," Gilligan said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Anytime, my boy."

The Howells took off. Gilligan loved those two like second parents. He remembered the time that they adopted him. Gilligan had saved Mrs. Howell's life, and she had wanted him to become the child she never had. Gilligan was touched, and truly loved the Howells, but he was a lot happier with the Skipper. That seemed like a million years ago, when really, it was only a couple.

Heading back to camp, Gilligan found Mary Ann sitting by herself at the communal table.

"Hi, Mary Ann."

"Hello, Gilligan. How are you?"

"I'm okay," he said, sitting down across from her.

"You look exhausted, Gilligan. That nap wasn't long enough."

"I'm okay. I'll sleep good tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Gilligan smiled at Mary Ann's concern for him.

"I'm sure."

"Good. Now, can I cut you a piece of that coconut cream pie?"

"No, thank you. I'm still not hungry."

"Gilligan, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry. You can't force someone to eat who's not hungry."

Mary Ann looked sad. "I'm not trying to force you. I'm just worried about you."

Gilligan felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Mary Ann. I keep snapping at everyone. Please. I'll eat when I'm ready. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Mary Ann smiled, taking his hands into her own. The two just sat in silence, not saying anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The Skipper was losing his patience. He was tired of his little buddy not eating anything. It had been two days since the hunt, and Gilligan didn't want anything! The boy was skinny enough as it was, and didn't need to lose any more weight. Gilligan was usually a pretty good eater, and had a very fast metabolism. He ate more than Skipper, and was still able to stay the same weight without gaining! Skipper was a little envious of that, but deep down, he really didn't care. His doctors had told him he was healthy, despite being a little overweight, and that was what mattered. Gilligan had been having nightmares about the horrible incident, and would wake up in tears. The Skipper would hold him and try to calm his little buddy down.

He was sorry that Gilligan had to go through that misery, but the boy still needed some nourishment! The only thing Gilligan had was water and that was it. As Skipper sat at the table in the hut, thinking, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In walked Mary Ann. She was crying. Noticing the farm girl's tears, the Skipper quickly stood up.

"What's wrong, Mary Ann?"

"Oh, Skipper! I can't help it. I'm just so worried about Gilligan. He won't eat a thing. I told him I wouldn't pressure him, but I'm just so worried. He needs to eat!"

The Skipper pulled Mary Ann into a hug.

"Dear, it's all right. I'm going to talk to him. I'm his best friend. He'll listen to me."

"I sure hope so."

"Where is he?"

"He told me he was going to the lagoon."

"Thanks. I'll go talk to him right now."

Mary Ann nodded as Skipper left the hut. Ginger was worried about him, too, as were the Professor and the Howells. Mary Ann and the Skipper were the most concerned, however, for the two of them were the closest to him.

Meanwhile, down at the lagoon, Gilligan was just looking out at the water, off in his own world. How he wished he could just jump in that water and swim all the way back to civilization and be with his family. He needed them right now. Gilligan had thought about writing his thoughts out in his diary about the hunt, but just couldn't bring himself to do it.

The Skipper walked up to him, putting on a smile.

"Hey, little buddy!"

"Oh, hey, Skipper."

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Gilligan just nodded his head yes.

"Gilligan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Skipper."

The Skipper sat down next to Gilligan on the sand. It was a warm, pleasant day. Most of the days were nice, but today was really beautiful! It was only in the seventies and comfortable.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Still no appetite?"

"None."

The Skipper sighed.

"Gilligan, I understand that you're not hungry, and you're stressed out over what's happened, but-"

"You don't understand anything," Gilligan said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said you don't understand anything! None of you do! You don't know what it's like to be hunted by a wild animal like Kinkaid! You also don't know what it's like to have six people who are supposed to be your friends, gang up on you all the time!"

The Skipper was confused by this.

"What do you mean, gang up on you?"

"You do! Whenever something doesn't go right, you blame me! You all do! You're always telling me I should stand up for myself, well, now I am! You say you understand how I feel, huh? Well, you don't! You weren't the ones being hunted, or the one who was in a test missile that was about to blow up, or forced into an engagement you didn't want, or told your ideas were dumb or stupid!"

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE, GILLIGAN!"

"NO, YOU WAIT A MINUTE, DAMN IT!"

The Skipper was taken aback by this. Gilligan never was the type to say a curse word of any kind. He also wasn't the type to snap at his friends.

"I do love all of you, Skipper. I really do. I'm just sick of the way I'm treated! I'm a human being, too, you know? If I ever try to say how I feel, you snap at me to shut up. No one ever listens to me. I'm sick of it!"

There was a pause. The Skipper didn't know what to say. Leaving Gilligan to his thoughts, he went to talk to the Professor.

The Professor and Ginger were kissing in his hut. They quickly broke apart, however, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Professor called.

The Skipper walked in.

"Hi, Professor. Ginger, can I have a word with the Professor alone?"

"Oh, sure, Skipper."

Ginger left but not before sending a wink to the Professor, who gave a smile. The Skipper didn't see this. He was wringing his captain's hat in his hands.

"Is everything all right, Skipper," the Professor asked.

"No, it's not, Professor. I was just down at the lagoon with Gilligan. He snapped at me and told me that he's sick of the way we all gang up on him."

The Professor nodded his head in understanding.

"I can understand that, Skipper. There are times where we do get on his case, even if he hasn't done anything wrong. The hunt, I believe, has caused him to finally want to let out all of those pent up frustrations. Which, is a good thing. We've said some pretty hateful things to him in the past. Right now, though, our biggest concern is getting him to eat."

"How are we going to do that? We've all tried talking to him."

"True, but I think if I tried talking to him as a psychiatrist, he'll open up some more, and start to heel from everything. I'll find a way to get him to eat."

"I sure hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Thanks, Teobi! And thanks to everyone else who's reading this and reviewing! Even if you don't review, it's okay! I just hope you enjoy the story! :) Anyway, on to the next chapter.

It was night time now. Dinner was just finished. Everyone ate in silence, except Gilligan, who still wouldn't eat a bite. The Professor had asked Gilligan if after dinner, if he would mind coming into his hut, for he wanted to talk with him. Gilligan wanted to say no, for he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, but couldn't bring himself to. He knew that the others were all just worried about him.

The Professor had told Ginger and the others of his plan and to please not come in until Gilligan had left. They all agreed. This was what made Ginger fall for the man of science. If there was a problem of any kind, he was always bound and determined to fix it, especially if it was something important. Or in this case, _someone._

Gilligan knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Gilligan walked into the Professor's hut and saw there were two chairs.

"Sit down, please, Gilligan."

Gilligan sat down.

"Gilligan, right now, I don't want you to think of me as just your friend, but as your psychiatrist."

"Professor, I don't think I need-"

"You do, Gilligan. Trust me. You want to heal, don't you?"

Gilligan nodded his head, yes.

"Good. I'm not going to force you to talk about everything all at once. You're not going to recover with just one session. It'll take some time. You can talk about anything you want. I'm here to listen."

"Does it have to be about the hunt?"

"No. Like I said, it can be about anything. You choose."

Gilligan nodded and thought for a minute.

"This is going to be hard to say, Professor, but I've had these thoughts for a long time, and they're not good ones."

"What are they?"

Gilligan was hesitant to say anything. He didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings. That just wasn't in his nature. If he did, it certainly wasn't intentional.

"Well- it's a lot."

"It's alright, Gilligan. Go ahead."

"Well- remember the time when I had to eat all that food to gain weight, and you were working on that glowing experiment? You sat the stuff right next to my food and told me to keep eating? I did, and I accidentally ate your experiment. I was blamed for that. I goofed up. I admit it, but- well, Professor, you did sit it RIGHT next to my food, and didn't tell me what it was. I should've asked, but you still should've told me. I just didn't think it was fair that I was the ONLY one to get blamed."

The Professor nodded his head in understanding.

"Anything else?"

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not. Keep going."

"Well, remember when I found that measuring stick in the lagoon and moved it and we all thought the island was sinking? I should've asked what it was before moving it, and I'm sorry about that. But I still think you should've told us what it was, too. Again, only I get blamed."

"Go on."

"Well, the one that really bothered me was when the telephone cables was lost at sea. I thought I was doing the right thing covering them up. If I hadn't, chances are they would have gotten ruined, anyway. You all made me search the lagoon like seventy-five times before I was allowed to quit. I was exhausted! I thought I was going to pass out. Those cables would have been destroyed regardless if I covered them up or not."

"You're right, Gilligan."

"I am?"

"Absolutely. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I'm serious. There are times where we treat you unfairly. You're not always at fault. You are sometimes, but not all the time."

Gilligan gave a small smile. "Thank you, Professor. I'm not saying you should be blamed for anything-"

"Oh, I know what you meant, Gilligan. Believe me."

"There's something else."

"What is it?"

"It's about Skipper."

"What about him, Gilligan?"

Gilligan hung his head, low. He felt bad saying this about his best friend, for he truly loved him, and he knew that Skipper loved him, it was just something he had to say.

"Why is he always so rough on me? I mean, even if I have a good idea, he tells me it's stupid? If somebody else has the same idea, he's all for it. I just don't understand it."

"Have you tried asking him about it?"

"Uh-huh. He either ignores me or tells me to be quiet."

The Professor nodded his head.

"Well, Gilligan, I think that's enough for one night. If you feel like it, we could talk some every night?"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Every night after dinner. What do you say?"

"Thanks, Professor. I appreciate that."

"No problem, but in return, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, Professor. Anything."

"I need you to eat. You don't have to eat big meals or anything, but you need to eat something. Even if it's just a little bit. Will you do that?"

Gilligan sighed. "I guess."

"Very good. Mary Ann still has some left over banana cream pie from dessert. Why don't you go ask her for a slice?"

Gilligan nodded his head. "Okay. I will."

"Thank you, Gilligan."

Gilligan left the hut and found Mary Ann putting the dishes away.

"Mary Ann?"

"Yes, Gilligan?"

"Can I, um, have a small piece of banana cream pie?"

Mary Ann's brown eyes lit up at hearing this.

"Of course you can, Gilligan! Sit down and I'll get it right away."

She happily grabbed a clean plate, got the pie out and cut him a piece. He was slow eating it, but at least he ate all of it.

"Thanks, Mary Ann. It was delicious."

"You're very welcome, Gilligan. Want another slice?"

"No, thank you. I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night."

"Good night."

Mary Ann watched the young sailor as he went into his and the Skipper's hut. She was feeling really giddy after seeing Gilligan eat something. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilligan, not wanting anyone to worry, had something small for breakfast. One hard, boiled egg, and some grapes. He needed to eat more than that, he knew, but he promised he would eat some more at lunch time. The others were thrilled to see him eating again.

"Darling, what exactly did you say to make Gilligan start eating again," Ginger asked the Professor as they walked through the jungle.

"That, my dear, is confidential."

Ginger laughed at this. Right now, the movie star was on cloud nine. She had the man of her dreams, and Gilligan was eating again. He was healing, and that put her in a very delightful mood.

"You sure look beautiful today."

"Thank you, Roy. You're such a charmer. I can't wait to tell the others about us."

"I can't, either. But I think we need to wait just a little bit longer."

"I know. You're right. We all need to keep our minds focused on helping Gilligan."

"I told him I would talk to him every night after dinner, for as long as it takes for him to get better."

Ginger nodded her head. The two continued to walk in silence, not knowing that Gilligan had just heard their conversation while collecting coconuts. He just couldn't believe it! The Professor and Ginger were together! They were keeping it secret. He wanted to run and tell everybody, but knew that wouldn't be right. He wasn't very good at keeping secrets, but was determined to keep this one. He would probably tell the Professor later on that he knew about their relationship, for he had overheard them. Gilligan didn't mean to eavesdrop, it was just hard not to.

He wished he had the courage to tell a certain farm girl from Kansas that he had romantic feelings for her. Deep down, he always had those feelings, but was too scared to act on them. He knew that Mary Ann wouldn't turn him down, it was just the thought of relationships in general. He always swore that he wasn't going to be tied down, but after this whole hunting incident, he was beginning to think it wasn't such a bad idea. He loved that girl, and wanted to be with her. Why not? They were both single, and they both had a lot in common. They both loved animals, and had their own way of working with them, they were both close in age, about two or three years apart. Gilligan so badly, wanted to tell her. He could have been with her sooner, when the Howells tried to set them up! What was he thinking?

MEANWHILE…

Mary Ann was preparing lunch, thinking about Gilligan. How she worried about him. At least he was eating again. Not much, but it was better than nothing. She couldn't deny it. She loved that blue-eyed, red-shirted sailor man. If only he had the same feelings for her as she did him. She knew that Gilligan was afraid of relationships and didn't want to be tied down, and she would never pressure him into anything he didn't want. They both had to want it. Even if Mary Ann was to declare her feelings, and Gilligan did feel the same way by some miracle, it didn't mean that they had to get married and have kids right there and then. She wanted some time before all of that. The day Mary Ann Summers set foot on the S.S. Minnow, she was drawn to Gilligan like a moth to a flame. He had carried her bags up onto the boat, had gotten her drinks and snacks, and told her funny stories. Right away, she was in love. It was hard not to love him. Sure, he was clumsy at times, but he was still human, and had one of the biggest hearts of anybody she's ever known.

Oh, well. Maybe when he recovered from this hunting incident, she would work up her courage and tell him. If he didn't feel the same way, that was fine. At least she would know, and could stop dwelling on it. She knew that he would never hurt her on purpose. It would hurt if he rejected her, absolutely, but she would just have to learn to deal with it.

LATER THAT EVENING…

Gilligan was sitting in the Professor's hut. He had no complaints tonight, just that he wanted to tell the man of science about his feelings for Mary Ann. He kept fidgeting in his seat, and biting his nails.

"Why are you so nervous, Gilligan," the Professor asked in a calm voice.

"Well, I-I have a confession to make."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. Well, first of all, please don't get mad."

"I promise I won't."

"Earlier I was collecting coconuts, and I heard you and Ginger talking. I know you're together."

The Professor's eyes widened at this.

"You haven't told anybody, have you?"

"No. Are you mad?"

"Not at all. We'll tell everyone when we're ready."

"I know you will. There's something else on my mind. Oh, and I'm very happy for you guys."

The Professor smiled.

"Thanks, Gilligan. What else is on your mind?"

"Well- I—I'm in love with Mary Ann."

The Professor smiled at this. "Now that doesn't surprise me, Gilligan."

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not. It's pretty obvious she has the same feelings for you."

"It is?"

"Absolutely, Gilligan. She's always defending you, unless you really make her mad, of course, which is very rare. I see her always smiling at you, always praising you. Gilligan, she's in love."

Gilligan smiled. "When should I tell her how I feel?"

"Whenever you think is best. Just don't wait too long."

"I won't," Gilligan said, shaking his head.

"Anything else?"

"Actually, no. I feel pretty good tonight."

"That's terrific, Gilligan. You did excellent at dinner as well."

"Yes. Since I feel okay, I want to talk a little about the hunt, if that's okay. I know I said I had nothing else to say, but-"

"No, no, Gilligan. By all means, talk."

"Well, after I drank that potion that Ginger brought to trick Kinkaid, I passed out. I woke up, forgetting where I was, and what was happening. Until Ramoo came in and told me it was time. Kinkaid was waiting for me outside, and lead me into the jungle. He gave me a fifteen minute head-start. It was scary during the day, but at night it was much worse. It's a miracle I survived. While I was scared for myself, I was more afraid for you guys. Would he kill all of you, too? That's what was on my mind during the hunt, more than my survival."

The Professor nodded his head.

"Gilligan, I have to confess, when we were locked in the jail, we all joined hands and prayed for your survival. That was more important to us than rescue."

"I prayed for you guys, too. I'm just so happy you're all okay."

"We're happy you're okay, Gilligan."

"I think I am," Gilligan said with a smile.

"I still want you to come see me every night for a while to talk. You might be feeling better now, but-"

"Oh, sure, Professor! Right now, I'm thinking of how to tell Mary Ann I love her."

"Just speak from the heart, Gilligan."


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Hey, Readers! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :) Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! :)

The Professor wanted to talk to Skipper alone. He told him what Gilligan had told him a couple of nights ago.

"Professor, I certainly don't mean-"

"I know you don't, Skipper, but it does hurt his feelings. You're his best friend, and telling him that his ideas are dumb in any way, really makes him feel bad about himself."

"What should I do?"

"Well, just try to be a little bit more patient with him. Maybe ease up on the capslaps, and compliment him some more. I'm not saying you have to like all of his suggestions, but don't tell him they're dumb. He really does try to help, Skipper."

The Skipper nodded his head. He loved Gilligan like a son, and certainly didn't mean to make him feel bad. He was always a little rough around the edges, but deep down had a big heart. He would never intentionally hurt anybody, especially not his little buddy. The young sailor was down at the lagoon, fishing. Skipper walked up to him and put on a bright and cheerful smile.

"Hey, little buddy! Catch anything yet?"

"Nope, not yet, Skipper."

"You certainly look happy."

"Uh-huh. I'm feeling better. Those talks I've been having with the Professor sure do help."

"That's great, Gilligan! Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well- I just want to say I'm sorry."

Gilligan looked confused.

"Why?"

"Well, I know I don't always treat you fairly. You're my best friend and a lot of the times I put you down for your ideas, even if they are good ones. I'm sorry."

"Wow, thanks, Skipper! I really do appreciate it. If they are dumb, though, I want you to be honest. Maybe put it in nicer words, though."

"Deal."

Well, that was easy, Skipper thought. He was glad his little buddy was feeling better. He had a feeling, though, that something else was on the young man's mind. Nothing bad, no. Just something. But what could it be?

LATER...

Gilligan decided he wasn't going to wait any longer. Life was too short, and he wanted to tell Mary Ann how he felt. The young farm girl was in her hut, sewing, when he knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Gilligan walked in, carrying some flowers he picked.

"Hi, Mary Ann."

"Hi, Gilligan."

"I picked these for you," Gilligan said, holding out the flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Gilligan! Thank you," Mary Ann said, with a smile. She took them and smelled them.

"Mary Ann, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Gilligan?"

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I swear I won't."

"Mary Ann... let me down gently, okay?"

"What?"

"I-I-I love you."

Mary Ann's brown eyes widened at this.

"You love me?"

"Very much. I have for a long time. When you let me down, please be gentle."

Mary Ann put her hands on her hips.

"Now, why would I let you down when I feel the same way?"

"You do?"

"Absolutely. I've known it from the first. I Iove you, too, Gilligan."

Gilligan blushed at this. He was not expecting this answer. Sure, the Professor had told him that it was obvious Mary Ann had romantic feelings for him, but what if he was wrong?

"Are- are you my girlfriend now?"

"Of course! Only if you want me to be?"

"I always have."

NOTE: Very short chapter, I know, but hopefully, it's still good :)


End file.
